Secret Admirer
by moonyprongspadfoot
Summary: Hermione Granger is a hopeless romantic who no one could possibly have genuine feelings for. She's nothing special in her eyes. Just a bushy haired know-it-all who's best friends with the Boy Who Lived. That is until a secret admirer starts sending her letters... EWE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first Dramione fanfic. I've been reading Dramione fanfics for a few months now and I am in love with the pairing. I honestly think they are perfect together. I know that this plot is a little overused, but please give it a chance. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Also, in my story, Lavender didn't die in the Battle of Hogwarts. Please leave a review. I'd appreciate any advice, constructive criticism, anything really. Even if you just say hello. I really want to know what you think. I'm only 14, so I have a lot of room for improvement. I want my story to be the best it could be, so it would really help me if you left a review. Thank you ElizabethAnneSoph for being the best beta ever! Also, credit to you for coming up with the letter. It's lovely. Also, please check out my friend SoraKairiRikuNamine's story, Dear Hermione. It's also a Dramione story. I really hope you enjoy my story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but unfortunately I don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, Draco and Hermione would've ended up together. The series belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day at Hogwarts and Hermione was enjoying the day while it lasts. Everyone was at Hogsmeade for the day, but Hermione decided to stay at the castle. Harry and Ron insisted that she come with them, but she told them that she had head duties.

It was no surprise to anyone when Hermione Granger was made Head Girl. She was the brightest witch of the year. She was the perfect Head Girl. She was responsible, well organized and hardworking.

Hermione loved being Head Girl. She was honored to be given the position and loved the advantages. She got to help with scheduling, organizing events and having her own, spacious bedroom.

In a way, she was telling the truth to Ron and Harry. She did have to help schedule patrol hours for the prefects. Her and the Head Boy took turns scheduling patrols every week and it was her turn this week. However, scheduling only took half an hour at most.

The real reason she skipped Hogsmeade was to read a book. No, not Hogwarts: A History. She had already read it more times than she could count. She was reading a classic piece of muggle literature called Pride and Prejudice. It was by a lovely muggle author named Jane Austen. The book was published in the early 1800s, but Hermione still fell in love with the book. She adored the romance between Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. Also, if she was completely honest with herself, Elizabeth somewhat reminded her of herself.

Hermione would never tell anyone, especially Ron and Harry, but she was a sucker for romance. She always dreamed about finding the one, getting married and having kids. She's always wanted to find her Prince Charming, but has not had any luck yet.

At one point, she was sure that Ron was the one for her. They both had a crush on one another throughout their time at Hogwarts, but never acted on them until a spur of the moment kiss during the war. They started dating after the war and everything was great at first. They were finally dating their longtime crushes and they were as happy as they could possibly be. It didn't last though. After a few months, it just seemed like the spark between them was fading.

The breakup was mutual and they ended on very good terms. They both were able to agree that their relationship did not have a future. They were just too different. Hermione didn't have the love of Quidditch that Ron has and Ron could not have the intellectual conversations with Hermione that she desired. They loved each other, but not in the romantic way that they should.

They decided to remain friends and everything was able to work out for the best. Surprisingly enough, things weren't as awkward as she thought. Sure, she got a little jealous sometimes when Ron was with his girlfriend, Lavender, but she really was happy for them.

They suited one another, she had finally come to realize. When Ron and Lavender first got together in their sixth year, Hermione was too jealous to actually take the chance to get to know Lavender. Although Lavender is chatty, she was a nice girl who obviously loved Ron very much. Overall, she's happy that Ron and Lavender got back together.

Ron was Hermione's first and only boyfriend. She kissed Viktor Krum in her fourth year, but they never dated. Long distance relationships don't usually work out that often, so they never bothered. He was a little too old for her in her opinion anyways.

There was also Cormac Mclaggen who liked her, but he was just a creep. She went to the Slug Club party with him to make Ron jealous, but she ditched him since he was being so self absorbed. All he did was talk about how he was such an amazing keeper. Not one thing about her. It was a horrible night for her. At least she probably would never see the toe rag ever again.

Besides those three boys, no one else was ever interested in her. At least, as far as she knew.

"Who would," she thought sadly. She had bushy hair that made her look almost like a lion and eyes that were a dull shade of brown. Her body was a whole other story. She had almost no curves and wasn't as pretty as girls like Parvati Patil or Cho Chang. At least, that was her opinion of herself.

She had always been self conscious of herself. She never really had any friends until Ron and Harry. Everyone thought that she was ugly and too much of a bookworm know-it-all. When they became friends after they saved her from the mountain troll in first year, she actually felt like she belonged in the world for once. She never had regretted taking the blame for that troll.

They were always good friends to her. They were there for her when she needed them and always defended her when the ferret was being an insufferable git. The git, Draco Malfoy was a classic Slytherin Pureblood. Always putting muggleborns down and being cruel to almost everyone else.

He was better this year, but only because the war was over. He was on the dark side of the war with his family and everyone but a few people hated him for it. He was forced into the position, but he didn't go to Dumbledore when he had the chance. Maybe he would have been able to prevent himself from becoming a Death Eater if he did the right thing, but he made his choice and now he had to face the consequences .

Hermione pitied him, but that didn't mean that she liked him. She had to deal with him more than usual this year. Somehow, Malfoy landed the position of Head Boy.

It was ridiculous that he even got the position, but she had to admit that he was pretty good at his job. He took his job seriously and even tried to be civil with her since they'll be working together. Sure they still get into plenty of arguments, but he have not called her a mudblood yet this year, so that's a good sign. It's only the middle of September, but she doesn't think it will be too challenging to remain civil with Malfoy. She still thinks that he's an insufferable git, but she'll do it for the sake of keeping her head position.

After finishing her thoughts, she went back to her lovely book.

She almost felt like she was inside the book when she began reading it. She was so enthralled with the book, she almost didn't notice the barn owl sitting by her window. The owl was holding a letter with her name neatly written on it. She didn't recognize the handwriting, so she curiously opened the envelope to discover a letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I write to you with one purpose. I wish to court you in these letters, if you would allow it. I am sure your feelings cannot equal mine at the moment, since I have only now made you aware of my feelings. But I would be honored if you would agree to be my correspondent. For I believe I am quite taken by you and you do not even notice the snare you have set for my heart. Please send an answer even if it is in the negative._

 _Your most ardent admirer_

After finishing the note, she had to re-read it to make sure she was reading it correctly. A secret admirer? Why would someone want to court her? It didn't make sense. Maybe it was a prank? But What if the person was actually genuinely interested in her? Well, she had nothing better to do and it might be fun to have a pen pal.

After making her decision, she grabbed her ink and quill and wrote her reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everyone. I bet you weren't expecting me to continue this story. It's been almost a year since I wrote the first chapter. Crazy right? Well I'm going to be a sophomore in high school next week so I thought I would finally continue this story. I want to thank those of you who reviewed my first chapter. I'm glad that you enjoy it! If you wouldn't mind taking the time to review my story, I would really appreciate it. Please leave any form of advice, constructive criticism, comments, opinions or just answer . I want to know what other people think of my writing. I'm still a new writer and I'm only 15 so there's still much room for improvement. I'd like this story to reach it's full potential and a single review can help so much. I want to thank my incredible beta and friend, elizabethannesoph. She did a fantastic job checking over this chapter and making sure this chapter didn't end on a flat note like it had originally. I love all you guys and I can't thank you guys enough for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **P.S. I looked it up and barn owls actually shriek rather than hoot. I guess you learn something new everyday!**

 **Before I get started I'm curious, what Hogwarts and Illvermony house were you sorted into on Pottermore? I am a proud Hufflepuff and Pukwudgie! Do you think I should ask questions to you guys in each chapter?**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No, but I do own all the books, most of the movies and Hermione Granger's wand that I got at Universal Studios.**

 **Chapter 2**

Dear Admirer,

Your message to me was surprising to say the least. Why of all the girls at Hogwarts would you choose me? I'm no one special. I'm just the dull, book-loving Gryffindor. Are you trying to fool me to get a laugh? I'm suspicious, but I will accept your request of correspondence. Life gets lonely sometimes and it would be nice to talk to someone, assuming your intentions are genuine. What year are you in? I'm curious to know more about you, even if I don't completely believe you.

Awaiting your reply,

Hermione Granger

"There," she thought. "That sounds good enough." Hermione nods to herself, satisfied and gently sets her quill on her desk. She then opens up the desk drawer and takes out an envelope and her wax seal stamp. She carefully places the letter in the envelope and seals it shut with her crimson wax stamp with the distinct shape of a lion.

Once she was finished, she turned to the barn owl, who was patiently waiting on her windowsill. He was such a beautiful owl. He had a pale heart shaped face with dark eyes and a white chest with tiny brown spots. His back was a brownish orange color with black and white spots. The most breathtaking part of him, however was his wings. His wings had various shades of brown and black and white spots. His feathers were incredibly soft as well. Barn owls could fly almost silently.

In a way, Hermione wished she could do the same. Fly away silently. She never really enjoyed being in the spotlight. Being the best friend of Harry Potter and being the known as the brightest witch of the age can be overwhelming. People tried to become friends with her for all the wrong reasons. They either wanted to get to Ron or Harry, get her to do their homework or get fame and popularity by associating themselves with the brains of the Golden Trio.

After Hogwarts, Hermione plans to disappear from the spotlight and move away from the UK. Maybe she could go to a muggle university to further her studies then find a job. With her fame from the war, she could probably get any job she wanted but she wants to earn her job fairly. Maybe she'll be able to find that special someone there.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Hermione reminded herself. "You still have an entire school year to think about your future". Shaking her head back into reality, Hermione finally gave the owl her letter. With a single shriek, the majestic bird silently flies away to return to his mysterious owner.

"What a strange evening," Hermione thought silently before returning to her book.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of annoying ringing. She turned to the alarm clock on her night stand and slammed it quickly. Why did she bring that stupid thing to school with her? It's nothing but a nuisance.

She reluctantly gets out of bed and gets ready for the upcoming school day. After she is completely ready to meet Ron and Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast, she exits her bedroom, still feeling groggy from reading too late into the night.

She had almost gotten to the Great Hall when she suddenly bumped into someone and both of them fell down with a thump. Still half awake, it took her mind a few seconds to register what happened. When she did, she blurted out, " I am so sorry. I was trying to get to the Great Hall and I wasn't…" Then she suddenly became silent when she looked up to see who she bumped into.

"Are you going to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco Malfoy says with an annoying smirk playing on his lips.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," she snaps, too groggy to try to be civil with the git. Without another word, she walks past him and heads to the Great Hall.

Once inside, she looks around and spots Harry and Ron waving her over. She grabs some eggs and an apple then walks over and sits down next to Harry, who was enjoying some eggs and sausage, while Ron was across from them. As always, Ron was inhaling his food like there was no tomorrow.

"Good morning, Mione," Harry greets before taking another bite of his eggs

Yeah. Good morning, Mione," Ron says with his mouth still full of food.

Hermione rolls her eyes at Ron before replying, "Morning guys. How was Hogsmead yesterday?"

"Merlin, Hermione, it was brilliant! We went to the Three Broomsticks and they were serving butterbeer for free! Everyone at school was there. Even a few teachers showed up. It was such an amazing night! You should've been there!" Harry said smiling, thinking about the previous night.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "I don't know Mione. There's something about free butterbeer that makes it even more incredible than usual. You should've just skipped out on head duties and went to Hogsmead with us instead."

"Ronald, you know I have to take my head duties seriously," Hermione sighs. "I can't just skip out on work. I'm sure you guys had a great time and I'll go when I don't have work to do. I really didn't mind that much. It was a pleasant evening. I even had a little time to read a book."

She debated whether she should tell them about the mysterious letter she received and ultimately decided against it. They probably wouldn't understand and try to discourage her from talking to the person. She'll tell them eventually but until then she'll just keep it to herself.

"You and your books," Ron says shaking his head. " I don't know how you read those bloody things."

The rest of the meal was spent with Ron and Harry talking about quidditch and Hermione's mind drifting toward a certain letter and its unknown writer.

* * *

Hermione was walking silently back to her dorm. Nothing particularly interesting occurred during the school day. She already knew everything they learned today as usual. Why couldn't they learn more complicated spells for once? They were seventh years after all! She could perfect all these spells in her sleep!

"Note to self," she muttered to herself. "Ask professors for complex extra credit assignments."

After what seems like forever, she finally arrived to the entrance to the head's dormitory. A gargoyle was sitting beside the door, waiting for the password.

"Felix Felicis," she says clearly enough for the gargoyle to understand her.

The door slowly opened and Hermione entered the common room she had to share with Malfoy. It's not the worst thing in the world but Hermione can't say she enjoys it. Somehow, they hadn't encountered each other in the common room so far, not that she was complaining. It was bound to happen sometime, but until that happened, she wasn't going to worry about it.

Just then she heard, "Nice to see you too, Granger." She looked around, but didn't see anyone in the common room, until she finally spotted him laying down on the sofa. She suddenly realized that she had spoken all of her thoughts out loud, and her eyes widened.

Then she turned on her heel and stormed into her own room. she half expected to see a majestic barn owl sitting on her windowsill but unfortunately there wasn't a bird in sight. Sighing, Hermione ended up writing her Ancient Runes essay that wasn't due until next week. She ended the day, falling asleep, full of disappointment that there hadn't been another letter that evening.


End file.
